


A Little Switch

by A Little Bit Of Sin (SicaBeth)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, fucked, is - Freeform, this, up - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicaBeth/pseuds/A%20Little%20Bit%20Of%20Sin
Summary: With their parents missing, three siblings run away.They are on a train, but lack the tickets to stay on,so they steal a couple of hats and jump off the train.What happens when a robot is identical to the oldest sibling, and she takes an idiotic step, that leaves her as a "robot" sex slave, and her little siblings out in the cold with a robot that can feel...What happens when one of the men there turns out to be from somewhere... deep underground...





	A Little Switch

**Author's Note:**

> A dream that formed into... this monstrosity... I hope any sinners out there enjoy this... Forgive me though... This is in the MobTale Universe... For those who love UnderFell!Sans fucking people literally and figuratively... I hope you like the Prologue... In the first chapter, Sans hasn't shown himself yet...

With our parents gone, we had to flee. As the oldest I was expected to watch over my siblings.

As we were on the train, we had to get off due to our... lack of tickets. 

We got off and were wearing hats we stole from the back of the train, and when we stepped off, snow covers our bodies. 

A police officer... I think... Lead us to a house..

There was a robot there that attempted to interrogate us. 

It was convenient how I looked exactly like the robot....

So I tried something very stupid...

The robot turned it's back on us and I managed to switch a switch behind its neck before it went to sit down...

It was its emotion switch...

I followed it to a row of four seats. The Robot sat down with one seat to it's left and two to its right. My siblings sat to its right, me to it's left....

 

That's when the robots owner came in. 

Both the robot and I sat exactly the same and didn't move an inch. 

The man was telling me and my siblings to leave, but I didn't make a move as my siblings moved to the door. 

He stared at me and the robot...

Could he not tell?

He squinted his eyes then ordered someone to try and get a reaction out of us. 

I didn't move an inch... But since I flipped the robot's emotion switch, the robot reacted to what ever they were doing.

My siblings were already by the door ready to go, but didn't leave until the man ordered the other people to force the robot, who they thought was me, and my siblings out the door, into the cold, and into a car that drove away. 

I just stayed there... Doing nothing...

The man faced me and told me to get into something more revealing and that he's having guests that he expects me to entertain. 

I do so...

Much to my dismay...

But I didn't want to be cold and outside...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood still in black lingerie waiting for the man's guests...

After all the men arrived, I started staring at one man...

He seemed the most out of place...

I had already guessed that's who I'd have to 'entertain' first.

The men constantly asked me to go get them beers and were constantly groping my breast and slapping my ass as they played poker. I didn't react to it, as to not give away my cover. 

Eventually the men finished their game, and, as I had guessed, the man that 'owned' me told me to entertain the man that looked out of place. He also handed me a disk before he headed upstairs with the rest of the men. He told me to play it loud so they didn't have to hear anything and spoil their fun later.

I nodded obediently. 

The rest of the men were gone and I was left with the shy man. 

I inserted the disk and got it pulled up. 

I didn't pay much attention to what was playing...

I grabbed the shy man and pulled him to the couch gently. 

I asked him his name softly in his ear. 

He replied telling me his name was Cal. 

I pushed him on the couch after he told me. 

I straddled his knees as I pushed his coat off and slowly took his shirt off. I kissed up his chest as I removed his shirt. 

He shook at the feeling...

Must be a virgin...

So am I...

But I didn't let that get in the way of my disguise...

I moved my body further up him.

I was practically on his hips but I stopped short. I whispered telling him to take off my shirt and bra. 

He slowly moved my shirt up as he ran his fingers over my smooth skin. It felt amazing. 

 

...I held in a moan...

He got my shirt off and made a move for my bra. He struggled, so I reached back and used his hands to remove the clip. As he took my bra off I grabbed his wrists an placed his hands on my exposed breasts and took the rest of the bra off myself. That left me straddling him with nothing but panties on. 

He started massaging my breast slowly and I could feel myself getting wet. As he played with my breast, I reached for his crotch and started massaging it with one hand and unbuttoned his pants with the other. Cal moaned at the feeling and grabbed my breast harder, massaging them faster. 

I managed to unbutton his pants and get his cock out from it's prison.

He was big...

Maybe 8"?

I leaned into him and kissed him as I stroked his cock. He was still massaging my breast as I started to massage my wet pussy with my free hand. 

I pushed my underwear to the side and pushed myself forward until my clit was against his hard cock.

I broke the kiss and picked my hips up and smiled as he looked scared. 

I plunged him into me so fast the tip of his cock tapped my womb. 

I moaned slightly but bit my lip so it wouldn't be heard over Cal's loud moan.

I felt my prostate break...

I ignored any pain I felt as I started to move up and down as quickly as I could. I heard a knock from above as Cal moaned louder. I grabbed the remote and turned up the tv as I continued to move up and down Cal's cock. 

Cal's grip on my breast grew stronger as he massaged then roughy. Eventually he gained the nerve to sit up and started sucking my nipples. 

I bit my lip even harder to avoid moaning but it was to no avail. I moaned, but the tv kept the men upstairs from hearing. 

Cal smirked as he grew confident and started slamming his cock into me at the same pace I was going down onto it. As I went down he thrusted up into me. I felt my head flip back as I continued moving. 

The feeling of being fucked and having my nipples nibbled and sucked felt so good. 

Eventually, my back was on the couch as Cal was thrusting into me. He still hadn't cum, but I had twice. He was biting and sucking my nipples, causing me to cum a third time. 

He smirked as he turned me on my stomach. I gasped as I felt his cock prodding my asshole. 

He shoved his cock in as fast as he was thrusting before and immediately started moving.

The shy man that was there at the beginning was gone, but damn did I like it. 

I could feel my asshole getting spread open and it fucking burned. No pun intended. 

I think he found out I wasn't a robot because he didn't cum until he was fucking my ass. I came as he came into my ass. 

He stayed inside me and laid on top of me. The cum was forced out by his cock. 

He kept moving though. He slowly moved his cock in and out, causing me to moan more, and more cum to spill out. 

I told him his turn was over but he didn't stop. He ignored me and moved from my ass to my pussy and started fucking me hard. 

He fucked me, moving in and out, hitting my G-Spot and womb with each thrust, until he came again in that hole. 

I guess he didn't know I wasn't a robot...

He grabbed my hair and sat me up and forced his cock into my mouth and deep throated me. 

I gagged as he shoved his cock inside me, but I played with his balls to speed up the process. I moved my tongue around his tip and cock as it moved in and out. His grip was firm as he forced his cock further down my throat with each trust. 

He finally came into my mouth and didn't pull out till I swallowed. 

He got up and got dressed. I was there on the couch, all of my holes filled with cum, and a little blood spilling out of my pussy. 

I took a deep breath and stood up. I helped the Cal get dressed then he went upstairs with the rest.

I got back into the lingerie...

Another man came down...

I didn't learn this one's name...

Immediately when he got to me he shoved me to the ground and got on top of me. He took my shirt, panties, and bra off as soon as he was over me. He roughly played with my breast and bit my neck. He stood up and looked at me with hunger as he took his clothes off revealing his hard, at least 10", cock. He stayed standing as he looked at my naked body on the floor. 

He told me to play with myself...

I started touching my pussy softly as first. I saw him starting to jerk off. I continued but I saw his impatient face so I started moving my fingers inside of myself until I'm practically fisting myself. I could see he liked this. I reached my other hand to my ass and started fingering that too. 

He started to grunt. He was getting close. I started moving my fingers faster until I was on the edge too. 

He came... His semen covered my body as I came too. I laid on the ground exhausted, but I didn't let him know that...

He got back on top of me, that hungry look still in his eyes. 

He lifted my legs and put them over his shoulders. He lined up his cock with my pussy and shoved himself fully in. 

It was amazing. 

I had never felt so full. 

His cock was pushing on my womb. 

He lifted my hips and shoved his thumbs into my ass as he moved in and out of my pussy as quickly as humanly possible. I bit my lip and held in moans. He didn't seem to notice luckily. 

He kept moving in and out quickly and harshly. He removed one of his thumbs and started groping one of my breasts and stuck his entire fist inside of my ass. It stretched so far; it burned so bad. 

He moved his cock all the way out then shoved it back in as he got close to cumming. He shoved himself so far inside that when he came it filled the entirety of my womb and some even spilled out. 

He pulled out and told me to clean off his cock. I sat up and licked the tip softly and touched the shaft softly. After a couple of seconds I softly licked the shaft of his cock. I looked up and saw him starting to get impatient again. 

I took a deep breath as I took his cock in my mouth. I kept eye contact with him as I moved as fast as I could. Deep throating myself this time. 

I could feel him getting close; I guess he could too, cause he grabbed my hair and started thrusting. I still kept eye contact as he shoved his cock deep down my throat. He came with his cock all the way down my throat and didn't release me until he knew I swallowed it. 

He sat up and smirked as he grabbed his clothes and got dressed. 

Without another word, just a hungry look, he returned upstairs. I quickly got back into the lingerie and stood waiting, all of my holes pounding in pleasure and pain. 

It had been about 15 minutes and no one had come down, so I took a seat on the couch. I was almost tempted to fall asleep.

I could feel my eyelids becoming weak...

Then a pair of hands grasped my shoulders.

I looked up to see the man that "owned" me.

He smirked as he came around to the couch. 

He sat down next to me and rubbed my thigh. 

I didn't do anything, except beg myself to not moan. 

His hand slowly went up to my crotch and he rubbed it softly. 

He whispered in my ear that he knew I wasn't his robot. 

I tensed...

I asked him if that meant he's going to throw me out.

He shook his head and said that I'm much better than his robot. As long as I do what he and his men want, I can stay and he will feed me daily.

I nodded, but asked if I have to continue to pretend to be a robot. 

He said that I do..

I nodded and relaxed back to where I was before he revealed that my cover was broken. 

The man reached his hand under my shirt and softly rubbed my skin. 

He told me that I have a beautiful body and that I should've considered this option years ago. 

That it could've saved my siblings...

I didn't react to the man's words. Even if it made my blood boil. 

He was different from the last two men. All he had done so far was touch me. He rubbed my thighs, pussy, belly, back, breast, and face. 

With a smirk he told me he was going to have fun with me later, once all his friends were... satisfied...

He went back upstairs...

I couldn't tell if I should regret this or not...


End file.
